Mind and Body (Episode)
Mind and Body (心と体,Kokoro to Karada) is the tenth episode of School Days anime Plot Summary Taisuke took advantage of Kotonoha unaware that he unintentionally raped her before retorts that on how he loves her, meanwhile. Meanwhile in the folk dance Makoto notice something but returns to dance with Sekai, Kotonoha watches both Makoto and Sekai dances then breaks down in tears when Sekai abruptly kisses Makoto. Next day Kotonoha and Makoto encountered each other at the train station here Makoto apologizes to Kotonoha about yesterday which the latter accepts.In school a joyful Taisuke visited Kotonoha on her classroom after taking out the garbage leaving Makoto, Sekai, and Hikari to discuss about their work at the festival letting Makoto nearly slip his affair with Otome before happily chuckling together with Sekai about their dance, meanwhile Taisuke visits Kotonoha in her classroom and ask her to go out with him by having a Christmas dinner together however Kotonoha rebuffly refuses as she tells him that she's still love Makoto despite Taisuke's nagging that Makoto was now dating Sekai Kotonoha coldly rejects Taisuke's "feelings" for her and walks away afterwards Taisuke confronted Makoto in tears and confusion about between him and Kotonoha here Makoto tells him that he's not together anymore causing Taisuke question in tears of what he did wrong. Minami, Kumi, and Natsume taunts Kotonoha about yesterday which Kotonoha starts to deny it and tells them that she's still dating Makoto here Minami tripped Kotonoha and coldly tells her to pick it up despite it was their cause to let her drop it much of Otome symphanies. Meanwhile outside of school after Makoto throws the trash he receive a message from Otome to meet up again to make love until Setsuna interrupted him by putting a mascot mask on top of him here Setsuna asked about him if he still retain his relationship with Kotonoha to which he tells her that he doesn't anymore and tells her that he broken up with her then Setsuna tells Makoto to make a promise that he will now look for Sekai for now on after he leaves Paris by tomorrow until Kotonoha arrives which Makoto helps her immediately from the trash she carries afterwards Kotonoha invites him to go with her in a yacht which Kotonoha tries to arrange from a time which Makoto has free time but he rejected this by telling her to stop seeing each other again Kotonoha suspected this that Sekai orchestrated this and then tries to exposed this by pointing that Setsuna has feelings for Makoto as well which causes Setusna to kiss Makoto and manages to drove Kotonoha off from Makoto once and for all causing Kotonoha to fall on her knees here Makoto tells her that he doesn't love her anymore declaring their relationship has ended. Nanami invites Sekai to her club party and tries to invites Setsuna as well but she declines meanwhile Makoto and Otome had sex in the gym storeroom which Setuna was aware of it already, at night Setsuna visits Makoto's apartment and asked him about the other girl in the gym storeroom which Makoto avoids answering it and then seduces Setsuna by kissing her as well here Setsuna offers herself to Makoto if he promises to break up with Otome as well. Next day Nanami's party was arranged at the activity room here Sekai was worried about Makoto's absence until Otome arrives and the party start by their upperclassmate by showing them a footage at the festival's "secret room" which shows a first footage of Nanami having sex with her boyfriend causing her to break down in tears until the second footage shows this time about Makoto with Otome, Sekai learns this and tries to find Makoto in his apartment only to find herself encountered a now delusional Kotonoha who tells her that Makoto was not at her home. At the ending Setsuna manages to avoid meeting Makoto in the airport while pondering back at her first day of second semester at school which reveals that Setsuna was originally sitting with Makoto but Sekai begs her to exchange with her to which Setsuna agrees knowing that she had feelings with Makoto despite that Sekai tries to deny it before whispering "Sayonara" (Jap:Farewell). Characters in orders of appearance *Makoto Itou/Anime *Sekai Saionji/Anime *Kotonoha Katsura/Anime *Hikari Kuroda *Taisuke Sawanaga *Setsuna Kiyoura *Minami Obuchi *Kumi Mori *Natsumi Koizumi *Otome Katou *Nanami Kanroji Category:Anime